


【授权翻译/MH-GL】Tabula Rasa

by Shadow_Yanice



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, pre-Mystrade
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Yanice/pseuds/Shadow_Yanice
Summary: Lestrade想和Sherlock以及John讨论一个棘手的案件，然而当他来到他们所住的房间的时候，发现了一些更为有趣的事情……





	【授权翻译/MH-GL】Tabula Rasa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tabula Rasa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981800) by [EventHorizon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizon/pseuds/EventHorizon). 



“Sherlock!看在上帝的份上，你为什么不接电话?我发誓如果你再屏蔽我的号码，我就……”  
Lestrade飞快地跑上楼梯，进了咨询侦探的公寓，却突然停住脚步，盯着那个平静地回望着他的人。  
“我相信你会发现，Sherlock现在不在家。”

 

优雅的谈吐，昂贵的西装，就像他一样在等着Sherlock回来……也许是个想找他帮忙解决问题的客户？Sherlock一向对时间没有什么概念，所以这是很正常的事情，但是令Lestrade感到奇怪的是，John居然也跟着Sherlock一起玩失踪了。因为一般来说，这位前军医通常都能把Sherlock的时间安排记得清清楚楚，毕竟解决客户委托的问题而得来的报酬是他们的主要收入来源。  
“哦，那么……你知道他什么时候回来吗? 或者他本来这个时候就应该在这儿的?”

那个人用指尖转动着伞的同时用一种敏锐的目光打量着Lestrade，这使这位探长想起了他第一次去见Sherlock的时候。  
“恐怕你的两个问题我都没办法解答。不过我想我们不可能一直在这等下去的——，毕竟他住的这个鬼地方是任何人都能轻而易举地进来的，包括那些流浪汉。”

Lestrade听着他说的话，心里在揣测这人是不是在说他就是这样的人。为了让自己看起来不要过于拘谨，他用一只手使劲抚平被风吹乱的的银发，另一只手则伸进夹克口袋，似乎想要把注意力放在自己衣服上的褶皱上。他不知道为什么自己要这么做，但很明显，他已经决定了并不打算跟眼前的这个人谈及自己来这里的理由。  
“哦好吧，那所以……”

“噢，当然了你可以等他们回来，毕竟现在快下雨了，我相信他们很快就回到了。”   
Lestrade向窗外瞥了一眼，不得不承认，他刚出门不久，天色就明显变暗了，远处的噪声听起来不像是车辆经过的声音。  
“是的，我想这的确是个明智的选择，我……”  
Lestrade心里想着，如果这是Sherlock的客户，而如果他说他和警察在混在一起可不是一个好的说辞，毕竟假如他吓到Sherlock的客户，John绝对会把自己的头摁在盘子上然后再拧下来。

“我叫Greg.”  
“很明显，这是个不错的名字。”  
“呃，谢谢，那你是……？”  
很明显，现在Greg正在用自己的大脑努力辨认眼前这个男人的微笑——只是为了想要分辨是真心的笑容还是那种皮笑肉不笑的笑。  
“Mycroft。”

不是普通的名字，但是这个名字的确很适合眼前这位绅士。Lestrade就这样想着然后问道：  
“很高兴见到你，Mycroft。我们在等他们回来的时候去喝杯茶怎么样?”  
“这似乎有些失礼吧？”

“哼，才不会呢，Sherlock老是闯进我的公寓，想拿什么就拿什么，他可是欠了我一杯茶，哦不对，是两杯，甚至更多……还有每次我请他和John在酒吧喝的酒的那些账我都还没找他们算呢。”  
Lestrade边说边踱进厨房，放下手里的文件夹，开始烧水。几秒钟后，身后的脚步声在提示着他这个屋子里的另外一位客人也走进了厨房。

“嘿，Mycroft你为什么不去找些饼干呢？John总是会在厨房里藏几袋饼干，你仔细看看说不定就能找到的。因为John总是说如果他不把它们藏起来，Sherlock就会一次性把它们都吃了个精光。如果谁说自己不爱吃东西那可是一派胡言。”  
Lestrade心里默默地想，现在这个状况之下，也许这不是最好的方法来款待这那位伟大的咨询侦探的客户，但是他又不是Sherlock和John的秘书而且……不过一个好的势头就是这个叫Mycroft的男人似乎并没有因为款待不周而离开，既然他这么友好又这么热情的话，也许……

“呃对了，我想我是不是应该问一下你是否是来找他们解决私人问题的客户。如果可能的话，我不想让他们给你留下什么不好的印象，我也不想抢走他们的生意。他们真的很擅长这些调查工作，我只是想说明他们这对搭档真的挺不错的……”  
“客户？你是在说我吗？哦天哪，我不是来找他们解决问题的，我只是……他们的一个熟人。”Mycroft笑着打断了他的话。  
啊哈，Lestrade松了口气，这样一来Mycroft应该很了解他们才对，那他就不用担心Sherlock和John回来会指责他断了他们俩的生意了。  
“那听起来不错，我刚刚一直在担心如果我款待不周的话你会直接离开，这样John肯定会打死我的。对了，你找到那些饼干了吗？”

成日混迹于上流社会的人也免不了会有粗鲁的行为，但Lestrade不得不承认Mycroft做得很好。此时他只是微微打量了一下厨房便直接走到碗柜前把门打开了。  
“我不得不说一句，当Dr. Watson在藏匿自己觉得比较重要的东西时，他真的该考虑一下自己的用手惯性了。所以我已经找到了第一袋饼干。”Mycroft笑着说。  
“啊哈，那这可是极好的，干得漂亮Mycroft.”

看着Mycroft的笑容，Lestrade想着在他的观念中，成日混迹于上流社会的绅士们都是应该笑不露齿的，即便是笑，95%都是虚伪的笑容，只有5%才是真诚的笑容，他现在在飞快地思考着对面这个男人是否是真的如同他外表看上去这么礼貌。  
“你的称赞真让我开心，也许这会让我很快找到第二袋饼干的。哦Gregory，你得看着点水壶，我想水快要烧开了。”  
哦真是太糟糕了，他甚至没有注意到水已经快要烧好了。但是此时令他更加不解的是他怎么会知道他的全名是Gregory，虽然说他身边的同事也会这么叫他。但是想到面前这个人找到了饼干，Lestrade便没有再在这点小事上继续计较了。

“你看起来很有经验的样子，你是个美食鉴赏家吗？我的意思是……你应该很会做饭吧？”  
Mycroft听到他的问题时便转过头来看着他，Lestrade不得不承认面前这个风度翩翩的绅士就应该被当成被供起来的头像印在硬币上。（楼主Os：Greg看来是觉得Mycroft太帅了hh）  
“话不能这么说，我平时的确不会怎么进厨房自己动手，但有的时候我的确很享受做菜之前那些复杂的准备过程。”  
“那你可真是太厉害了，你看我连水什么时候烧开都不太懂，更别说自己做点什么意大利面或者是吐司了，不过这就是为什么人们会发明外卖的理由，不是吗？”  
“这就是一个商机。但凡有一点机会，人们都会想法设法钻个空子做点什么的。”  
“嘿，你是在说那些垃圾食品吗？呃，其实我并不是没有自己做过才菜，但是工作了之后的确没什么时间做，当然我可以很自豪地说只要我能够自己做，我可是绝对不会点外卖的。对了我还有一个专门的清单，上面记着许多不错的餐厅，有中国菜，披萨，泰国菜，意大利餐……啊对了，有一家叫Vivaldi的意大利餐厅的意大利菜可是一级棒的。”

“Tortellini.①”  
“真是令人不可思议，你知道这家店？”Greg十分惊讶。  
“是的，令我感到惊讶的是你居然也知道这家店，他们是伦敦市区意大利餐厅中最不出名的，但是他们的菜肴十分可口。”  
“你说得对，我想我应该多去试试这些餐厅。”  
“所以我建议你可以把这家店放在你的必选清单上。”  
“完全正确，我给你倒杯茶吧……等等Mycroft，你什么时候又找到三袋饼干了？”

“在我看来，恐怕Dr. Watson不太适合做间谍，如果他以前被派去保护那些机密文件的话，我想我们又可以重新体会一下冷战时那种‘如何在核战中生存’的深刻教训了。”  
“卧倒藏好②，是这个意思吗？”  
“是的，所以你看我随身都会带着伞。”  
Lestrade哼了一声，露出了一个尴尬的笑容，但是无论如何，这还是令Mycroft脸上露出了笑容。  
“既然是你推荐的餐厅，那我肯定是会去试一试的。”  
“荣幸至极，我只会给别人推荐我所认为的最好的餐厅。”Mycroft微微一笑。  
Lestrade一屁股坐在厨房的一把椅子上，把Sherlock放在桌子上的一大堆文件推到一边，并示意Mycroft也坐到他身边。思考良久，Lestrade发觉自己并不习惯这样招待别人，于是就自顾自地打开饼干盒，吃了一块，而他高兴地注意到Mycroft也拿了一块开始吃。就在这令人感到十分舒服的氛围下，雨点打在窗户上的声音引起了Lestrade的注意。  
“你说得对，下雨了。”Lestrade说道。  
“我真希望Sherlock和John不要受到影响。毕竟当Sherlock在面对这种恶劣天气时，他会变得更加暴躁和不耐烦，就更加令人难以对付了。”  
“的确如此。不管天气是潮湿还是炎热，他都绝对会用刀插在那个骷髅头上——他怎么就不给那个该死的东西起个名字？”  
“他的确喜欢让别人注意到自己，塑造一个令人过目不忘的形象，不是吗？”Mycroft无所谓地说道。

Lestrade笑了，心里想，如果他看一看John手机上Sherlock的照片，就不会这么想了。  
“那么Greg，我想知道你为什么要冒着这么大的暴风雨过来找Sherlock?”  
Lestrade心里想着，既然Mycroft并不是来找Sherlock解决问题的那一类客户，和他谈谈自己的工作应该也没什么问题吧？  
“我这有个案子想让Sherlock帮忙看看。”  
“一个案子？让我猜猜，你是在执法部门工作？”  
“是啊，每当我有解决不了的奇案或者是疑案时，我都会找Sherlock帮忙的。”

“真是棒极了，你要知道，聪明的人会懂得利用自己身边的一切的资源让自己能够高效地完成任务。”  
“我也不知道能不能高效地完成，也许我要用一整个下午来说服Sherlock来帮我，但是我相信他最后都会答应我的请求。”Lestrade无奈地笑着说。  
他望着Mycroft一口就把他现在的饼干吃完了，然后伸手去拿那个装着案件资料的文件夹。  
“等等，你不能看那个……”  
“就我们两个人知道，没有别人知道，我们都保密就好了，不是吗？……我确实对你进行案件调查的彻底性表示赞赏。但遗憾的是，你似乎并没有提供受害者体毛分布的信息。”Mycroft一针见血地说道。  
“你到底在说什么?”

“哦，一个遗传学的小问题罢了。不管怎样，当你把这位先生带到法庭上的时候，你应该考虑这些问题了。”Mycroft把其中一个证人的照片推过来，Lestrade盯着它，希望照片上的人能提示点什么，可惜没有。  
“这个人吗?”  
“所言极是。我完全相信，在你经过进一步思考和收集了足够的信息和证据之后，你将绝对有理由相信这个人应该被提起诉讼。”  
Lestrade此时的感觉很像Sherlock在玩魔术时从帽子里拽出了一只兔子的那种感觉，他总觉得眼前这个人并不简单。  
“加点柠檬会更好……等等，你确定就是他？所以你也跟Sherlock一样是个咨询侦探什么的？”  
“加点油这个饼干就更好吃了……不不不，我只是偶尔喜欢解解谜题罢了。你说得很对……柠檬非常可口。”Mycroft主动岔开了话题。

“我想我会考虑一下你的建议……”  
“我向你保证我的判断绝对是正确的。”Mycroft笑着说。  
“是的,但是…”  
“我很乐意打赌。”  
打赌吗？Lestrade思考了一下自己赢的可能性，然后抬起头问道：  
“好的，赌注是什么？”  
Mycroft又塞了一块饼干到嘴里，这让Lestrade很难不去注意他那迷人的嘴唇。  
“一顿在Vivaldi（楼主注：前面两人聊天时所提及的那家意大餐馆。）的晚餐怎么样？”

这个回答是完全令Lestrade出乎意料的，他对这个回答十分意外。当然，他并不是认为这不是一个非常有趣的赌注。但是Lestrade心里却默默想着另一件事，就是这次的赌注可能会给他一个机会，让他更加近距离地去了解面前这个神秘的男人。  
“我赢了你请客，你赢了我请客?”  
“所言极是。”

有时候，最意想不到的惊喜总是会降临到你的头上，而这让Lestrade感到十分欣喜。他已经开始迫不及待能够和面前这个优雅的绅士出去共进晚餐了。因此他根本没有抱怨今天这个并不怎么好的天气。  
“你……”  
“他什么?”  
“Mycroft！你在这儿干什么?”

Lestrade又有了一次机会观察Mycroft那恶魔般的笑容，只见他慢慢地转过身来，面对着站在房间门口，浑身湿透的两人。  
“在等你呢Sherlock。然而，我发现了一种有趣得多的方式来让我今天过得十分愉快。”等等，在听Mycroft说了这句话后，他的脸颊为什么在发烫?Lestrade暗暗心想着如果最近真的有什么令自己不开心的事情发生的话，他相信和Mycroft共进一次晚餐就能让自己像打了鸡血一样精力充沛。  
“不过Sherlock你今天似乎确实有点忙，Gregory有点事情要和你商量，那我想我们可以再找个时间谈谈。”Lestrade没有理会门口那两人齐声惊呼的“Gregory”的这个称呼——事实上，他的注意力一直在Mycroft身上，他此时正从夹克里掏出一支非常漂亮的钢笔，用它在Lestrade在之前就已经放在桌上的餐巾纸上潦草地写着什么。

“案件结束后，一定要打电话告诉我结果，这样我们就可以决定谁请客了。”Mycroft说着将那张写有自己电话的餐巾纸递给了Greg。  
过了一会儿，Mycroft站起身来，大步走到那张空着的扶手椅边，拿起雨伞，向窗外看了看——雨势刚从倾盆大雨转为毛毛雨。  
“你那把伞是为了挡雨的吗？还是说也是为了防止核打击？”  
听到这话，John困惑地看了一眼坐在桌旁的Greg，然后又走过去把水壶里剩下的热水倒到了自己的杯子里。  
“这是一种用途非常广泛的伞，你绝对不敢相信它甚至可以抵御鲨鱼的攻击。这次会面很愉快，探长。我非常期待再次和你见面，别忘了那个赌注。”

Mycroft最后笑了笑，Lestrade只好在他走出公寓大门前对他咧嘴一笑。……等等，他似乎并没有和Mycroft提起他的具体职业和等级，不是吗？  
“Greg，他刚刚都对你说了什么？John，去检查一下他身体各部位是否都是正常的，我要看看这杯茶里是不是加了什么不该加的东西。”  
“Sherlock，你到底在说什么?”  
侦探盯着Lestrade看，而后者只是靠在椅背上，像是在让Sherlock自娱自乐。  
“你和Mycroft居然能够平静地坐在同一张桌子边喝茶？我十分怀疑他对你进行了某种形式的精神控制。所以我必须弄清楚这到底是他往你茶里加了什么化学物质，还是说他只是利用了你那愚蠢的大脑。”  
“Sherlock你不觉得你说这种话太不像话了吗？这样说我还真的是要谢谢你了。John，你不能让他把嘴闭上吗？还是说Sherlock我需要给你买点胶布把你的嘴封上?”  
“嘿伙计，在这件事上，我反而是站在Sherlock这一边的，所以你到底为什么会和Mycroft在一起喝茶？”John问道。

“因为我顺道带这个案子来的时候，他刚好在这里。”  
Lestrade朝Sherlock挥了挥文件夹，后者一把拿走了文件夹，开始翻看里面的东西。  
“嗯……没有对体毛特征的描述，哈，法医团队的工作通常都是这么马虎。然而……哦等等，你为什么在茶杯底下放着凶手的照片?”  
“你在胡扯些什么Sherlock？等等……你是说这就是嫌疑犯?”  
“很明显。或者我是不是应该对更加聪明一点的人来说一下我的判断?”  
“是他杀了人?”  
“是的没错。”  
“就是相片上的这家伙?”  
“Greg，你是中风了还是怎么了?”John忍不住问道。

“哦不，我没事Dr. Watson，我只是在想我是不是得往我的银行账户里放点钱了，不然恐怕我和Mycroft第一次共进晚餐的计划就要泡汤了。”  
此时John和Sherlock都感觉自己的呼吸快要停止了——他们感觉自己几乎要把房间里最后一个氧分子给吸走了。  
“共进晚餐？”John难以置信地重复了Lestrade的话。  
“和Mycroft？”Sherlock说出这个名字的时候打了个寒颤。  
“嗯……那又如何?我们打了个赌。他说只要犯罪嫌疑人是照片上这个人的话，我就要请他吃饭了。但是无论如何，只要这个案子结了，我就有一次和Mycroft约会的机会了。”  
“约会？”Sherlock不敢置信地重复了这一句，然后又问道：  
“和我哥?”  
显然，当一个人静止不动的时候是不可能发生脑震荡的，但是当听到Sherlock的这句话时，Lestrade感觉自己的大脑小脑大脑就像以光速在运动，然后撞上了他的脑颅内。  
“哥哥?Mycroft是你哥哥吗?”  
“John，我想我要吐了。”（楼主Os：小夏开始傲娇了，想着自己要有一个嫂子了hh）

“Mycroft……那个穿着如此考究的人是你的哥哥？”  
“Oh John，快点拿一个水桶过来，我想我真的要吐了。”  
（楼主Os：小夏你就继续傲娇吧~）  
Greg无奈地笑着说：“嘿Sherlock，那个风度翩翩，彬彬有礼，知道全伦敦最好吃的意大利参观，吃饼干都能吃得如此优雅而性感的人，是你的哥哥？”  
“我觉得我要死了John！不用拿水桶过来了，快给殡仪馆打电话！”  
“看来这是极好的。”  
Lestrade咧嘴一笑，往John的杯子里倒了一些热茶，因为此时这位前军医已经像被冻住一样站在那里一动不动好几分钟了。原来是Sherlock的哥哥，那个温文尔雅、穿着考究却又极具诱惑力的人是Sherlock Holmes的兄长，所以他的全名就应该是Mycroft Holmes。嗯，这个名字的主人很适合和他在丝绸床单上滑来滑去，更加适合沐浴在烛光下，一起呻*吟……  
“不许再用那种色*情的想法来意*淫我的哥哥了！John，快叫救护车，我觉得我听到这个消息真的要窒息了……”  
“那我们现在可以冷静下来谈一谈了，Greg，你是认真的吗？”John问道。

“噢John，我认为这是个好主意。我可以和一个英俊又聪明的人约会，还有一个总是会暴跳如雷的Sherlock帮我解决我们之间将来可能出现的问题，还有什么能够比这更加令人开心的吗？”  
John默默地听着，把茶杯放回了桌面上，想了想然后走到柜子跟前，把一瓶上好的苏格兰威士忌拿了出来。  
“好吧，如果你们俩合得来的话，Sherlock也许会很愿意有个嫂子，我相信以后这里又会多一些欢声笑语的。”  
此时，Sherlock穿着湿漉漉的衣服，坐在地上靠着墙壁，无助地叹息着，然而Lestrade的好心情却丝毫没有受到影响。他有一种预感他和Mycroft会很投缘。现在他将有机会在一家非常高雅、灯光昏暗的酒吧里和那个有趣的人共进晚餐，开启自己和他的第一次约会。  
“好了我要下班了，所以Sherlock你可以给我点建议了，你觉得我和Mycroft约会的话我应该穿什么比较好？”  
“你那件愚蠢的外套就挺不错的。”Sherlock哼了一声说道。  
“啊哈，我觉得有趣的生活就要开始了呢……”Lestrade轻快地说着便走出了公寓。此时，天空已经放晴。

——END——

译者注：  
①Tortellini是一种环形状的意大利面。

②原文是“Duck and cover”，是在冷战时期美国政府的一句口号，为了应对苏联的核打击。


End file.
